Short Stories By: Snow was here
i suck at making names for stories,,, He soared through the sky,he didn’t look behind him, his gray feathers ruffled up as the harsh winds went against his small body.he decided to stop in the old barren valley. He saw a old tree creaking as the wind put pressure on it. He knew it wasn’t safe but it was his only choice .He sighed and perched on the branch. He looked at the valley beyond, with his yellow eyes, he knew his old bones wouldn’t stand much longer if he kept going on voyages like these. He rested and knew he was coming to the last of his days he didn’t move but seemed at peace even with the harsh cold winds blowing and ruffling his brown and gray feathers. He thought the beautiful thoughts there ever were in this earth. He remembered his mate she died of old age that is when he started voyaging, he looked up at the sky and whispered,”im coming Emelda” he closed his eyes and the wind seem to take his soul to the beautiful heavens that awaited him.The wind stopped as if they were just waiting for the old owl. It was beautiful for a moment for the sun had risen and the robins had sang a beautiful song and everything was at peace. Whispering woods Her eyes lavender, her hair shined and was dark as a moonless night, she went through the whispering woods ignoring the coaxing and persuading whispering to lead her off path. She kept going not knowing if her sore feet could take the grueling journey. It was if this green, mysterious, forest kept going on forever no end to the path that lay ahead of her. Her black hair didn’t seem so beautiful now and her lavender eyes didn’t shine with hope but drowsiness. Her light steps turn to a heavy half dragging motion, she kept going, it seemed as she got old even though she had only counted three sunrises. She kept going… to be continued. lalalala His feet sinking down in the snow, his dark clothes didnt camouflage against the white snow, his souless brown eyes gleamed with amusment. He kept going not fearing the endless dark.A smile swept across his emotion-less face he showed no fear but was feared by others, The sounds of the night didnt seem to intrest him or worry him. He came across this fire-red rock. those who challenged him seemed like a piece of prey to this almighty soul. Yet this shadowy figure showed no intrest to those who were weak, but now with this rock everyone would bow down to him. He picked up the rock but a unseen force sent a sudden blast of power sending him stagerring. He saw who it was the smile that was once there was replaced with a frown. The unseen force was now seen, it was his kin,his brother, years of not seeing his family his brother showed up all of a sudden. . "Why do you want to rule this world and change it to a horrid place..___(name of evil guy)?" He didnt respond and looked into his brothers eyes,He could tell the difference even without looking at his brothers eyes,They were filed with purity,even if they had the same eye color, they would never be the same in so many ways but he saw power mighteir than his, he ran without hesitation knowwing very well that his kin knew his weakness. (the brother) His hardened hands picked up the rock he knew it was known as _________. He looked in the direction _________ went. His eyes unlike ___ were filled with joy and showed life in them, but today they were clouded with worry. He knew what must be done, he had tried to capture ___________. Of course he had escaped and became stronger, he knew that the only way to stop him would be killing his brother. This was no longer a chase... it was a hunt. His face was no longer filled with mischeif or the younger self of him he knew he was the eldest brother of all and would become older before his brother, but the thought didnt uncomfort him. Anger The burning flared inside of her, her thoughts racing through her mind. She was not only burning inside but outside,Her tan face turned into a crimson red, she was outraged filled with disbelief like in the middle of the storm destroying anything in its path. She could not think straight. Her movements were clumsy but filled with power. Her brown eyes filled with hatred, it was like a darkness consuming her, the storm unstoppable, but the damage was done and hatred had turned to a distant meomory, she saw the people she hurt with her words, her crimson face turned to a dull color, a light sob replaced the scowls. Drowsiness had come as soon as she had started crying. The storm was finally over now just a memory like all the rest, just a distant thought. Category:Short Stories Category:Snow